jwezzyfandomcom-20200213-history
A.T.O.M.I.X.
The best group on Earth. Originally Atomic 4. Then changed as the group members got older and started adding people to the group. The head of the group is none other than Sly(Josh), followed by his cousins and close family and friends, this group was created so that, they could enjoy life, imagination, and continue to do things they love. The other members are,Jetstorm 10 or Jetstorm Ten. Drino Boy (Benny), DJ (David), JINX (Joy), JJ (Jaylynn), Soilder C (Caleb), Amazing Red (Jamil), Black Wolf (Lydie), Mr. Penguino (Hezekiah), and Tiger-Titan (Jalil) who was just introduced into the gang. ''The Introduction The A.T.O.M.I.X started as a playful game with family and close friends. So, Sly aka Josh... wanted to have fun and a super hero group came to be. It was originated in and undergroun are in about 2007/2008... it originally started as just Drino Boy, DJ, Joseph 10 later changed to Jetstorm Ten,'' and Sly. The group went through several changes from being an academy, to a musical group, to a sports team. The group later added in this order: Soilder C, Jinx, Omega Red..,'' changed to Dark Storm and Amazing Red,'' Black Wolf, JJ, then Jalil. There have been many disputes but Aaron was officially in the group unofficially, meaning he wanted to join, joined and left. So one by ne the pther members joined. ''Early on At first the A.T.O.M.I.X. was a super hero group established underground aka the basement, after the basement they decided they love what they do and became a school called JJBD named after the original 4. the crews home was in the DMV (''no specific area will ever be given until the right time). ''So after the school failed the group never ended, then they went to sports which also failed then they incorperated "powers" to the sports, the group then moved on to music with mixed results and created a musical group. The idea for the A.T.O.M.I.X. movies were inspired by all of the changes and additions to the group. 2010-Present '' The musical group was established first upon the half success of the group, the official music group of the A.T.O.M.I.X is Boiz In Da Zinc with most of the boys as well as most the cusin group to BIDZ is Kid Money. They're smash hit single BIDZ will be released on December 28 a little after Christmas. Now they have 12 movies of the whole group and a kinjoined movie after evryones own soul singular movies. The Kinjoined movie is set to be the 9th in the series the first movie will try to be released in 2012 before September 12. They have unique powers *in the movies =)* and also they're all really close. The A.T.O.M.I.X. have so far been working on multiple project and our now a group excepting fans and members they're open to new ideas and our ready to let the world see them. ''Music and Relations The group has musical names by the followingJ Weezy, Buggz, Drizzick, Li'l Tazz,the group has many partners and super hero, music, etc... here is the list: *Boiz In Da Zinc late 2009/ early 2010 *Kid Money 2011 *New Beats 2011 *Team X 2009-2010 (partnership terminated non-musical)'' *Welcome to The Show 2008-2009 (partnership terminated acting) *Blaise Tangelo (unknown) *(Unknown Helpers) 2009 (partnership terminated non-musical) So these are the people that help further music, acting, and the arts... now comes musicology ''Musical Releases and Performances *Playin 'n' be Active (single) *Thanksgivng show (2006-2008, 2010-Present) *Christmas Show (2010-Present) *Kid Retro (Kid Money Entertainment) singles (''see kid retro above) *BIDZ (single) *J-Weezy mixtapes (see J-wheezy above or Joseph 10) *Buggz single (see Buggz above) ''Filmography and TV shows *A.T.O.M.I.X. 1: The Adventure Begins *A.T.O.M.I.X. 2: Travel in Time *A.T.O.M.I.X. 3: Fighting for The World *A.T.O.M.I.X. 4: The Mysterious Key * A.T.O.M.I.X. 5: Window in The Dimension *of the Atomix TBA 2018-2019 (maybe) *A.T.O.M.I.X. 6: Divede We Fall *A.T.O.M.I.X. 7: United We Stand *A.T.O.M.I.X. 8: Twist of Fate *A.T.O.M.I.X. 9: Rising Hope *A.T.O.M.I.X. 10: Wonders of the Universe *A.T.O.M.I.X. 11: The Big Bang *A.T.O.M.I.X. 12: The Final Battle These are the set of A.T.O.M.I.X. movies the individual movies have some sequals and prequals. These movies also intertwine with other fictional heroes meaning the A.T.O.M.I.X. will get to work with many high-rate actors, go across the world, meet people, and work with people like Stan Lee and Akiya Toriyama! *Sly-Ace: The Electrical Prince *The Night of the Black Wolf 'More TBA...'''